Prank Disguised Love
by QueenAnneMagic
Summary: Padfoot loves Moony, but will he have the courage to tell him?


A/N: Another one of my OH-so-annoying ruining Sirius/Remus slash fics. Sorry all you RLSB slash lovers…

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot…

Remus Lupin was sitting on his bed in the sixth year's Gryffindor dorm, engaged in a book, never once dreaming of the drama that is about to occur next.

Peter Pettigrew was lying on his own bed, trying to turn his toad into a mushroom.

Sirius Black, dark haired and handsome, was standing at the opposite side of the dorm's door, shifting nervously from foot to foot.

A small camera, a device the marauders had found very helpful for filming pranks and interesting events, was blinking silently on the shelves, facing Remus.

James Potter was standing behind his best friend, Sirius Black, who had moments ago confided him in a very personal matter, which had James think up the crazy plan that was now about to take action.

The very personal matter in which Padfoot had just confided Prongs was that he, Sirius Black, the famous heartthrob of half the Hogwarts female population, was, in fact, gay.

This had, of course, shocked Prongs greatly, and, trying to resume his reputation, he babbled out that Padfoot should announce that to all of Hogwarts in the great hall.

Padfoot declined, unsurprisingly, and said that he didn't want everybody to know, which is quite understandable, of course.

Then James had asked him the very obvious question of whom did he liked, mockingly at first, but more persistently as his friend blushed.

At last he got a sound out of Padfoot, sounding somewhat like "oni".

"Who?" asked James.

"Moony…"

"Moony?" James laughed. "Our Moony?"

Sirius nodded sheepishly.

"And, does he, um, share your, erm, sexual preferences?"

"I dunno" said Sirius, looking down.

"Let's check than" James exclaimed.

"Yeah, sure, let's go up to Moony and ask him if he likes men!" said Sirius bitterly.

"Yes!"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Just, 'cause."

"Cause what?"

"What if he deosn't…"

James looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Hmm, I haven't thought of that…"

Sirius smacked him on the head.

"Ouch!" James winced. "Oh wait, I've got an idea!"

"Great…"

"No, really, listen, it's brilliant!"

"Well…"

"Just listen – Admit your undying love to him…"

"You mental?"

"No, no, lemme finish. Then, if he likes you, he'll tell you and if he doesn't we can just act like it's a prank!"

"Merlin, how didn't I think of that?" Sirius exclaimed and jumped up, running towards their dorms.

So, here they were, outside their dorm.

"Ready?" James asked.

Sirius swallowed and nodded.

They both blasted the dorm door with their wands, sending Moony on his feet and toppling Wormy's ink all over his sheets.

"What's going o…?" Remus started but was cut short by Sirius kneeling in front of him.

"Moony. My lovely, lovely Moony. I have been waiting a long time to tell you this."

Of course, the first thought that went through Remus's head was – what the Merlin is going on here?

"I love you, Moony. I've loved you for ages now."

Was he being serious? This must be a prank, but it seems so sincere.

"Moony, will you… will you care to be my boyfriend?"

Ok, that's it, even Sirius isn't that good of an actor, Remus thought to himself. But Sirius, loving him? It seemed preposterous. But he was now sure that Sirius was telling the truth. How ca he tell him that he doesn't feel the same way?

Meanwhile, as the thoughts went through Remus's head, Sirius was getting more and more nervous.

"Um, Pads, I, I don't know how to tell you this, but, um, I'm sorry, I just…" Remus stuttered.

Padfoot, heart broken, started laughing his lungs out, Prongs soon joining him.

"You…you really believed us?" Sirius choked through his fake laughs. Tears were starting to fall down his cheeks, tears of pain and loss, masqueraded as tears of joy and glee.

"Idiots." Remus muttered under his breath, settled down comfortably on his bed, and went back to his book, ignoring the still laughing marauders, who laughed even harder when Peter asked if he really was gay.

Finally, when he could pretend laughing no more, Sirius got up and went out of the room, feeling lost, isolated ad completely heartbroken.


End file.
